


Cuddling and Hot chocolate

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cuteness overload, Fluff, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Kisses, M/M, Pet Names, Snow forts, Troy being soft, being in love, oversized hoodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Literally just Troy and Abed being cute boyfriends.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. You are going to kill me with your cuteness

Troys head was nuzzled into the crook of Abed’s neck, Abed gently stroked Troys soft hair thinking about how lucky he is, he was here in their warm bed, in a room covered in his favourite movie and tv show posters with his perfect boyfriend slowly drifting off to sleep in his arm. 

“I love you.” He whispered unsure if Troy could hear him or not. Troy gripped his boyfriends pyjama shirt tighter and draped his leg over Abeds waist, doing everything he could to some how hold him closer.

“I love you too.” He mumbled against his boyfriends skin.

“Baby?” Troy whispered.

“Yes?” Abed replied softly.

“Can you sing, hum or tell me a story or something like that, I just really like hearing you.” His boyfriend asked tiredly.

“Sure, honey.” Abed whispered and kissed Troys forehead. 

He started humming Daybreak and Troy pressed a gentle kiss to Abeds shoulder then nuzzled his head back into the crook of his neck sighing happily. 

Troys slow breaths turned into soft snores and he drifted off to sleep tangled in his boyfriends arms. 

_**Abeds pov** _

“Good morning baby.” Troy whispered tiredly.

“Morning Honey, how did you sleep?” I asked softly.

“Really good, I always sleep much better when I’m with you.” He said with a goofy smile.

“Me too.” I chuckled.

“I can’t believe tomorrow is already Christmas!” Troy beamed. 

“Me neither, it came so fast.” I grinned. 

“We should go sledding today, then come back and drink hot chocolate, cuddle and watch movies.” He suggested.

”Sounds like a good plan to me.” I replied and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Troy reached out and cupped my face gently stroking my cheek with his thumb.

“You’re so pretty, you know that?” Troy whispered.

“I know.” I said blushing.

“I still can’t process that I get to call you mine, you’re literally so perfect baby.” 

“I really like it when you call me baby.” I mumbled feeling my face get more red. 

“I’m glad.” Troy paused and kissed my nose. 

“Because.” He kissed my forehead.

“I love calling you baby.” He whispered and pressed a kiss to my lips.

“We should also build a snow fort!” He whispered. 

“Definitely, you ready to get up honey?” I whispered stroking his cheek.

“In 5 minutes.” Troy hummed wrapping his arms and legs around me. 

“I love it when you’re like this.” I whispered.

“Like what?” He asked.

“All soft and clingy, it’s adorable.” 

“I’m not being soft!” Troy pouted. 

“Honey, you and I both know that’s a lie.” 

Troy pushed his face into my chest and mumbled absolute gibberish. Then looked up at me wearing a stupid adorable grin.

“You smell like cherries, baby.” 

“Do you like cherries?” I whispered with a laugh. 

“I love cherries, they always remind me of you and I really love you.” Troy said softly and pressed a kiss to my neck.

“Well, thats good, because I really love you too.” I smiled.

Troy hummed in response.

“Alight pretty boy, let’s get up.” I muttered. 

“Aw Abed, you think I’m pretty?” Troy said in Awe.

“We have been over this a million times Troy.” I rolled my eyes playfully.

“So yes?” He asked hopefully.

“Honey.” 

“Baby.” He grinned.

“I think you’re gorgeous, now let’s please get up.” I mumbled. 

Troy blushed and smiled hard. I wiggled out of his grip and got out of bed.

“Wait baby!” He whined.

“Yes?” 

“I need a kiss or I can’t get up.” 

“Well, that’s too bad because if you want a kiss I think you have to catch me first.” I laughed and walked out of the room.

“Abed!! Not fair!! You know I’m always incredibly sleepy in the morning!” He pouted.

“I know, Angel.” I called back. 

_**Troys pov** _

I groaned and buried my face in Abeds pillow.

“Baby, please.” I whined.

“Come on princess, I’m making us coffee.” Abed called out.

He seriously just called me princess, fuck! why does he have to know me so well? He knew whenever he called me princess that made me want to attack him with kisses. I sighed and got out of bed to find Abed so I could do just that.

“Baby! That’s not fair.” I complained.

“What’s not fair princess?” Abed grinned leaning against the counter.

I walked over to Abed and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

“You’re so pretty right now, baby.” I whispered.

I noticed his face turn red.

“Aw I’m making you blush.” I teased.

“Quiet. You know how red I can make your face baby boy.” He smirked.

“Hey!! Not fair! You can’t call me that now! No.” I whined.

“Sorry I forgot that was the sex nickname.” He laughed 

“Abed!” I squeaked. 

“Look who’s blushing now.” 

“Abed.” I mumbled burying my face into his chest.

“Hey honey, look at me.” He whispered.

I looked up at him, clearly pouting.

“I thought you wanted to kiss me.” He said.

I reached up and tangled my fingers in his messy hair and pulled him into a kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my body against his. The coffee maker dinged and Abed pulled away. 

“You’re adorable.” Abed whispered with a smile. 

“Oh shh.” I hushed.

“I’ll go get dressed, want to go outside in like 20 minutes?” I questioned.

“Sounds good, I’ll leave your coffee here.” 

**_Abeds pov_ **

I sat on the couch sipping my coffee waiting for Troy to finish getting ready, he came out of the room 5 minutes later wearing an oversized pink hoodie and baggy sweatpants, due to the size of the hoodie the hood hung over his forehead and almost covered his eyes, his sleeves were hanging over his hands, I could feel my heart doing flips in my chest. I put the coffee mug on the table and patted my lap.

“C’mere Honey.”

Troy let out another big yawn and slowly made his way over to me.

“You look absolutely adorable darling.” I whispered.

“I love you baby.” He whispered back and climbed on my lap.

I pressed a gentle kiss to his nose making him giggle.

I swear my heart was doing full on backflips on a loop.

“Troy you are literally going to kill me due to how cute you are.” 

“Noo baby don’t die. It’s not my fault I’m cute!” Troy pouted.

“Hey! You are doing this on purpose! You know how adorable you look when you pout! This isn’t fair.” I rambled.

Troy let out another soft giggle and started scattering kisses all over my face. I cupped Troys face and held it still preventing him from covering my face in more kisses.

“Heyyy. Let me kiss you!” Troy squirmed and whined.

“No.” I laughed.

“Baby! That’s not fair.” Troy pouted trying to get out of my grip.

“You’re being too cute my darling. My heart is doing literal backflips.” I whispered.

“Awee Abed!” Troy squealed.

“I feel so lucky that I’m the only that gets to see you like this, honey.” I chuckled.

“Shh!” He hushed.

I let go of his face, allowing him to kiss me again. He happily leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“Love you too darling.” I smiled.

“I’m just going to go get changed, then we can go outside.” I said quietly.

Troy wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

“I really really love you.” He mumbled into my neck.

My heart was absolutely melted.

“You said that honey.” I chuckled.

“I could say it a million more times and that still wouldn’t be enough.” He whispered.

“Words don’t exist to express how much I love you.” I whispered back. 

Troy gave me one last tight hug then rolled off my lap, his face was flushed red and his gaze was gentle and full of love. I’ve never felt more lucky in my entire life.

“You’re so pretty.” I mumbled, kissed his forehead, then stood up. 

“You’re gorgeous darling, now don’t take too long getting ready or I’ll miss you too much.” 

Troy said.

“I won’t, I promise.” I smiled.

“Abed, could you wear one of my hoodies? I really like when you do that, because then next time I wear that hoodie it smells like you, and you smell so good.” 

“Sure, any preferences?” I questioned, laughing a little. 

“The big green one! Thats the most oversized hoodie I have and you look absolutely adorable in it, you always look adorable!” He beamed, I swear his eyes were filled with so many sparkles. 

“Okay honey, I’ll be back in 5.” 

“Can I have just one more kiss?” He begged.

“Of course.” 

I leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Troys lips.

“I’m going to say it again, I love you.” Troy whispered.

“I love you too, now I need to go get ready so we can go outside, don’t let your coffee get cold.” I reminded him.

“Oh right! I forgot, thanks for the coffee.”

“Pew pew pew.” I smiled giving him finger guns.   
  


Troy laughed cutely and did it back. 


	2. Get out of my brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it doesn’t really seem like them, I apologize, I’m quite bad at writing them in character

Abeds pov 

I went to our room and pulled on Troys oversized Green hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. I looked in the mirror and combed my fingers through my hair making myself look more presentable. I noticed how red my face was still, making myself turn redder from embarrassment.

I walked out of the room and found Troy leaning against the counter sipping his coffee. 

“You look beautiful.” He smiled.

“Honey, I’m wearing a hoodie that’s 3 sizes too big for me.” I laughed.

“I know.” He grinned, put his mug down and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

“And you look beautiful, like always.” He whispered.

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks, Troy seemed to be the only one who could make me blush.

“Thank you,” I mumbled.

“I love you.” He said softly.

“I know.” I smiled.

Troy reached up and ruffled my hair with a laugh.  
“Hey! I just fixed that.” I blurted.

“It looks cute when it’s messy.” He chuckled. 

“Let’s just go outside,” I said rolling my eyes playfully. 

“Okay, baby.” Troy smiled and kissed my cheek. 

We walked over to the closet and pulled out, gloves, hats and our coats.

“So where are we building the fort?” Troy questioned.

“The park around the block has a good hill for sledding and lots of snow, I say that’s the best place,” I suggested.

“Sounds good,” Troy said, flashing me another wide smile. 

“You look really cute in all your winter clothes you know?” I grinned reaching up to fix his beanie. 

“Let’s be honest, I look cute in everything.” He whispered.

“Very true.” I smiled.

“I’ll meet you in the car, I just need to get my scarf, can you drive?” I questioned.

“Yeah, of course!” Troy pecked my lips and went outside.

I rushed to my room and called Annie.

“Annie! I’m going to do it tonight!” I shouted into the phone.

“Abed, calm down, do what?” She laughed.

“I really don’t have much time, Troy and I are going to build snow forts but I’m going to propose tonight!” 

“ABED!! OH MY GOD!!” She squealed.

“I have to go now! Or he’ll know something is up! I just wanted to tell you!” 

“Good luck Abed! I’m so happy for you!” I could hear the smile in her voice making me smile.

“Thanks!” I said happily then hung up.

I plugged my phone back in and ran out to the car.

Troys pov 

“Britta!! Britta!! HI!”

“Hello, Troy. What’s up?” 

“Abed is going to be here any second so I don’t have much time! We are going to go sledding and build forts! Fuck! Troy focus!” I rambled.

“I’m proposing tonight!” I blurted.

“Finally! How are you going to do it?” She beamed.

“Probably a simple way, like a nice speech and then I’ll just get down on one knee, I’ll probably mess it up somehow because I’m clumsy but-“ 

“Shit! I got to go!” I mumbled watching Abed rush out of the apartment and towards the car.

“You got this!” She said quickly.

I switched off my phone and shoved it in my pocket just as Abed opened the car door. 

“Hi baby, where’s your scarf?” I asked.

“I um, I... Couldn’t find it!” He replied quickly.

“Well tell me if you get cold, I’ll give you mine.” I smiled.

A dark red colour spread across Abed's cheeks making me grin harder.

I started the car and began backing out of the parking lot.

“I like making you blush, I know I’m the only one who has that effect on you.” I chuckled.

“Quiet princess, you know how fast I can make your pretty face bright red.” He smirked.

“Abed! That’s not fair!” I squeaked.

“Honey, it’s not hard to make you blush. You blush when I just look at you.” Abed laughed.

“That’s because you are gorgeous and it’s just Shhh nevermind,” I mumbled. 

“Awee you’re pouting, I love it when you pout!” Abed smiled.

“It’s not meant to be cute! You aren’t meant to love it!” I whined.

“Well, I do, and it is cute, you’re very cute.” He whispered.

I turned my head and made a kissy face at him, Making him blush again.

I pulled into the parking lot of the park, after I put the car in park Abed was fast to climb on my lap.

“Hey there, baby,” I said feeling my cheeks flush red. 

“Hey.” Abed smiled. 

I reached up and adjusted Abed's Beanie then kissed him on the nose.

“You’re so pretty,” I whispered.

Abed smiled widely and pecked my lips. 

“I’m excited to cuddle later.” He whispered against my warm cheek.

“I’m always excited to cuddle with you,” I whispered back. 

Abed hummed in appreciation. 

“Ready to go build an awesome snow fort?” I grinned. 

“You’re so warm, and you smell like peppermint.” He laughed pressing his face into my shoulder.

“This is new.” 

“What is?” Abed asked.

“You are being soft and clingy, it’s so adorable, now I know how you feel when I’m like this.” I giggled. 

“What? no I’m not!” Abed mumbled.

“And now you get defensive, again like me.” I laughed.

“Let’s go build a fort!” Abed said pushing my door open.

“Hey, wait, just a second,” I whispered.

I cupped his face and turned his head to face me.

“Don’t I get another kiss first?” I questioned giving him my version of Disney eyes.

“Of course, honey,” Abed said, rolling his eyes playfully.

He leaned in and kissed me, I felt him smile against my lips, making my whole body feel warm. I loved feeling him smile against my lips.

“I love you,” I whispered.

“I love you too.” He replied and got off my lap and out of the car.

Abed and I spent hours building the most awesome snow fort.

“This is so cool!” I beamed.

“Yeah, it’s awesome! Too bad it can’t be in our backyard, someone will probably destroy it.” Abed mumbled.

“One day, we can build it in our backyard,” I whispered.

“Our backyard?” Abed questioned.

“Yeah! We will buy a house together one day, it could be somewhat in the country so we have a lot of land but it has to be close to a movie theatre.” I said.

“Mmmh sounds perfect.” Abed hummed. 

“Anywhere is perfect, as long as I’ve got you,” I whispered.

Abed chuckled and rested his head on my chest looking around at the fort.

“It’s freezing.” He whispered cuddling closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around him and softly kissed his forehead.

“Want to go home baby?” I offered.

“I know you really wanted to go sledding.” He mumbled into my chest.

“That’s alright, beautiful, we can go tomorrow,” I whispered.

“You sure?” Abed questioned lifting his head to look at me.

“Of course.” I smiled.

Abed smiled back and leaned up to kiss me.

“You’re so pretty, honey,” Abed whispered against my lips. 

“Oh shhh,” I whispered back. 

“Home?” I asked.

Abed nodded with a smile and we crawled out of the snow fort.

“This looks so cool,” I said admiring the fort.

“Yeah, we’ve got talent.” Abed laughed.

“Let me take a picture of you in front of it.”

“Troy, no.” Abed blushed.

“Come on you look so cute,” I begged.

“But I want you to be in it too!” He whined. 

I turned to the couple walking by and held out my phone.

“Sorry, could you take a picture of us?” I asked the tall Brunette.

“Yeah! Of course!” She smiled while taking my phone.

I ran over to Abed and stood beside him in front of the fort.

“Come on, put your arm around your boyfriend.” The other girl said. 

Abed put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. The brunette smiled and snapped a picture.

“Got it! You two are cute.” She grinned.

“Thanks.” I smiled and took my phone back.

“How long have you guys been together?” The blonde asked.

“Two years!” Abed answered quickly.

“Oh wow! Long time. Emily and I have been together for just over a year.” The blonde said.

“Cassie, we have to go, my parents will get pissed if we are late,” Emily said pulling Cassie's hand.

“It was nice to meet you two, happy holidays.” Cassie smiled and pulled her girlfriend away.

“You too!” I shouted. 

“Come on let’s go home baby,” I said, lacing my fingers with his. 

****

Abed and I got inside and put away our winter stuff. 

“So what’s the plan?” Abed asked, laying down on the couch.

“Can I make you dinner? Then later we can have popcorn and hot chocolate?” I suggested.

“Honey no, we literally just spent hours building a snow fort, dinner is a lot of work and I just want you to relax,” Abed said.

“I’m not tired, tonight is special, it’s Christmas Eve, let me do this for you?” I questioned cupping his face and stroking his cheek gently with my thumb.

Abed leaned into my touch and smiled.

“Okay.” He whispered. 

“It won’t be a gourmet meal because I’m not the best chef but-“ 

Abed cut me off by kissing me.

“Princess, I eat butter noodles for 90% of my meals, anything you make will be perfect.” 

I felt his cheeks get warm under the palms of my hands. 

“I’ll make spaghetti and meatballs, I know there are still frozen meatballs in the freezer,” I said.

“After dinner, I have something for you! An early Christmas gift.” Abed beamed.

“I also have something for you!” I grinned.

“Cool, cool, cool, cool.” 

“Could I maybe cook with you? It’s something on my bucket list, it’s kinda lame but I’ve always wanted to cook a meal with my boyfriend.” Abed asked blushing hard.

“Of course.” 

Abed sat up and got off the couch. 

“Okay I think I sort of know how to do this because of movies, usually there is a long montage of chopping food then making sauce and people's facial expressions after eating which always make me uncomfortable.” Abed rambled.

“Me too.” I laughed.

“We don’t have to chop anything, we can just use canned sauce,” I added.

I grabbed a pot and started boiling water.

***

Abeds pov

The meatballs were cooking in the sauce, the pasta was cooking in the water, I leaned against the counter admiring Troy laughing and dancing around the kitchen to whatever song was playing.

“Baby, come dance with me!” He smiled reaching out his arms. 

“I have to watch the sauce or it’ll burn,” I replied trying to make an excuse.   
Troy skipped over to me and turned the burner down.

“There, it’s fine, now come on.” He whined pulling my arm.

“Troy, I don’t think I’ve ever actually danced with someone,” I mumbled placing my hands on his shoulders.

“That’s alright baby, I’ll teach you.” Troy smiled gently taking my hands and placing them on his waist.

“I already messed up.” I blushed.

“You’re doing perfectly,” Troy whispered and kissed me gently.

He put his hands on my shoulders and gazed up at me.

“You make me feel like the luckiest man alive every day.” He said softly. 

I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“I am the luckiest man alive.” I smiled.

Troy rested his head against my chest and we just swayed to the music.

“Am I doing this right?” I whispered.

“You’re doing great, baby.” He whispered back.

I knew the second we first kissed that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with him, and that feeling is just getting stronger and stronger.

After a couple of minutes went by Troy lifted his head and looked at me.

“We should probably check on the food now. Thank you for doing that with me.” 

“I’d happily dance with you anytime, honey,” I replied and kissed him.

Troy and I finished up the dinner then sat down at the table with two bowls of pasta.

“Oh wait we need drinks!” Troy blurted jumping up.

“I think tonight calls for a bottle of no no juice, what do you think?” Troy grinned holding up the bottle of wine.

“I agree, no no juice sounds delightful.” 

Troy came back to the table with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Wow, we’re fancy.” Troy laughed clinking his glass with mine.

***   
Troy and I finished up our dinner and put our bowls in the sink.

“Thanks, it was nice to eat something other than butter noodles,” I said then gave Troy a gentle kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body against his.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He whispered against my cheek.

“Shhh.” I hushed.

“Never baby, I’ll never stop telling you that you're gorgeous because it’s the truth, you’re so god damn beautiful,” Troy said.

My cheeks were burning bright red at this point.

“Awe you’re blushing, have I ever told you how much I love it when you blush?” He questioned.

“You’ve mentioned it.” I grinned.

“Thought so.” He laughed and pressed another kiss to my cheek.

“I’ve got something for you,” I said.

“I also have something for you.” He replied.

“Do you want to give it to each other at the same time? We can like close our eyes then hold it out? Or you can go first it’s up to you, princess.” I suggested.

Troy blushed and leaned in to scatter kisses all over my face. 

“Let’s give them to each other at the same time.” He said.

“Alright, here’s how this will work, grab the gift then walk over here and shut your eyes and hold it in front of you, I’ll do the same.” I explained.

“Sounds good.” 

“I’ve got to go get it from my bag.” He added and ran off to get his bag.

I walked to our room and grabbed the tiny box from the bottom drawer.  
I flipped open the box and stared at the gold ring with the words “I love you” engraved into it. I flipped the box closed and took a deep breath, this was it. 

“Have you got it?” Troy questioned fiddling with his hoodie sleeves.

I nodded.

“Okay close your eyes and hold it out.” Troy mumbled closing his eyes.

I shut mine too, took the small box out of my back pocket and held it out in front of me.

“Open your eyes on three. One, two.” I heard Troy pause and take a deep breath.

“Three.” He said quickly.

I opened my eyes and saw a small box in Troys hand. He handed it to me and I handed mine to him.

We both got down on one knee. 

“Are we seriously proposing at the same time?” Troy laughed.

I opened the box and looked down at the pretty silver ring, I noticed the words ‘I know’ engraved into it.

“Honey, read your ring.” I said.

Troy took the gold ring out of the box and looked at it. 

“No way, get out of my brain!” He shouted.

“And you need to get out of mine!” I giggled.

“Well anyways um, will you?” Troy asked nervously.

“Of course I will,Troy!” I replied smiling hard.

“Will you?” I returned the question.

“Duh Doy!” Troy answered and slipped the ring onto his finger.

I put mine on too and smiled at it.

“So we are engaged.” I mumbled.

“Yeah, looks like it.” Troy said.

“Can I still give you my speech?” I asked.

“Yeah, I also planned one for you, because any proposal needs a great speech. Is it okay if I go first because I’m seconds away from bawling my eyes out.” He asked.

“Of course princess, go ahead.” I smiled.

Troy got up off the floor and helped me up, his fingers laced with mine and he looked in my eyes.

“Abed, all through high school I was looking for something but I never knew what. As soon as I laid my eyes on you I knew it was you, when you first asked me to join the study group I knew I was screwed, because that smile. Damn, that smile, it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen, I did everything I could just to make you smile more. No one could make me feel the way you made me feel. A year went by and we became so close. We were best friends, then I realized I was so fucking in love with you. I was in love with everything about you and everything you did. I’m terrible at controlling my emotions. So I made it really obvious, when you figured out how I felt it was terrifying because I thought you’d hate me or something but then you kissed me. It felt like magic. Like the way they describe it in movies, I swear there were literally fireworks going off around us. I knew right then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Abed Nadir. Nothing could ever change that.” Troy cried.

“Wow, I shouldn’t be crying, the speech is usually supposed to make you cry, damn.” Troy laughed wetly. 

“I really don’t cry that often but that was really sweet, Troy.” I said sounding pretty choked up.

Troy rubbed his thumb over my knuckles and smiled. 

“I guess it’s my turn.” I mumbled.

“I think I’ll keep it short and sweet because there is way to many and not enough words to describe you.” I added.

“Troy, you really changed my life, I was always just on the outside looking in, trying to understand and learn more about other people, but you showed me I can be apart of the world. I never thought I’d be someone who’d be a love interest but you made me one. You make me feel things words can’t even describe, and you make me so happy. Thank you, for everything. I love you so much.” 

Troy was now crying harder, he pulled me into a tight hug and buried his face in the crook of my neck. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” He mumbled.

“I love you too, honey.” I laughed squeezing him tighter.

“Want to watch Die Hard and drink hot chocolate?” He questioned lifting his head to meet my gaze.

“You seriously need to get out of my brain.” 

Troy smiled and pecked my lips.

“Merry Christmas Eve.” He whispered.

“Merry Christmas Eve, darling.” I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought <3   
> Happy holidays everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part 2, comments and kudos are much appreciated, thanks so much for reading<3


End file.
